William Porterfield
| birth_place = Donemana, Northern Ireland | heightft = 5 | heightinch = 10 | batting = Left-handed | bowling = Right-arm off break | role = Opening batsman; Ireland captain | international = true | internationalspan = 2006–present | onetest = true | testdebutdate = 11 May | testdebutyear = 2018 | testdebutagainst = Pakistan | testcap = 7 | lasttestdate = | lasttestyear = | lasttestagainst = | odidebutdate = 5 August | odidebutyear = 2006 | odidebutagainst = Scotland | odicap = 14 | lastodidate = 23 March | lastodiyear = 2018 | lastodiagainst = Afghanistan | odishirt = 6 | T20Idebutdate = 2 August | T20Idebutyear = 2008 | T20Idebutagainst = Scotland | T20Icap = 8 | lastT20Idate = 12 March | lastT20Iyear = 2017 | lastT20Iagainst = Afghanistan | T20Ishirt = 6 | club1 = Gloucestershire | year1 = 2008–2010 | club2 = MCC | year2 = 2007 | club3 = Warwickshire | year3 = 2010–2017 | club4 = North West Warriors | year4 = 2017–present | columns = 4 | column1 = Test | matches1 = 1 | runs1 = 33 | bat avg1 = 16.50 | 100s/50s1 = -/- | top score1 = 32 | deliveries1 = - | wickets1 = - | bowl avg1 = - | fivefor1 = - | tenfor1 = - | best bowling1 = - | catches/stumpings1 = 2/– | column2 = ODI | matches2 = 119 | runs2 = 3,692 | bat avg2 = 32.38 | 100s/50s2 = 11/15 | top score2 = 139 | deliveries2 = – | wickets2 = – | bowl avg2 = – | fivefor2 = – | tenfor2 = n/a | best bowling2 = – | catches/stumpings2 = 57/– | column3 = T20I | matches3 = 56 | runs3 = 1,002 | bat avg3 = 20.87 | 100s/50s3 = 0/3 | top score3 = 72 | deliveries3 = – | wickets3 = – | bowl avg3 = – | fivefor3 = – | tenfor3 = n/a | best bowling3 = – | catches/stumpings3 = 22/– | column4 = FC | matches4 = 128 | runs4 = 6,263 | bat avg4 = 30.40 | 100s/50s4 = 9/33 | top score4 = 186 | deliveries4 = 108 | wickets4 = 2 | bowl avg4 = 69.00 | fivefor4 = 0 | tenfor4 = 0 | best bowling4 = 1/29 | catches/stumpings4 = 140/– | date = 4 May | year = 2018 | source = https://cricketarchive.com/Archive/Players/62/62411/62411.html CricketArchive }} William Thomas Stuart Porterfield (born 6 September 1984) is a Northern Ireland-born cricketer who is currently the captain of the Ireland cricket team and has also played first-class cricket for Gloucestershire and Warwickshire. A left-handed batsman, he has played for Ireland since 2006, and has captained Ireland at all levels from Under-13 upwards. During Afghanistan T20I series in March 2017, he passed 1,000 runs in T20Is and became the first player for Ireland to do so. In May 2018, he was named as the captain of Ireland's squad for their first ever Test match, against Pakistan. External links * Category:1984 births Category:Living people Category:Cricketers Category:Irish cricketer Category:Ireland Test cricketers Category:Irish cricket captains Category:Cricketers at the 2007 Cricket World Cup Category:Cricketers at the 2011 Cricket World Cup Category:Cricketers at the 2015 Cricket World Cup Category:English cricket captains Category:Ireland One Day International cricketers Category:Ireland Twenty20 International cricketers